Dragon Ball Z: Spirit Warriors
Dragon Ball Z: Spirit Warriors is a turn-based fighting game released for the Gameboy Advance, based on the anime Dragon Ball Z. In the game, players are able to select their fighter and their opponent, along with the map, and battle in a Pokemon-style battle. A sequel was released for the Nintendo DS. Gameplay The game pits two characters of the Dragon Ball Z franchise against each other. Each fight is divided into turns, with the player's character going first. They can select either an item to use on their character, an attack (physical or energy), or taunt. *'Items' are special upgrades for each character. Most items allow the player to transform. Before battle, the player can choose which items the characters will have. If they are playing the story, they cannot choose the items. *'Attacks' are the main form of combat in the game. There are two types, Physical or Energy. Physical includes moves such as a basic punch or kick, or advanced moves like the Dragon Fist or Gohan's Fury. Energy includes moves such as a basic Ki blast, or super moves such as the Kamehameha or Final Flash. *'Taunt' is a unique element that is not present in any other roleplay game of it's type. Using it allows the player to begin a short conversation with the opponent, such as between Goku and Majin Buu, if Goku uses Taunt, he could say something like, "You're incredibly weak!" and Buu could respond. These were added to make battles more cinematic. Game Modes Dragon Tale The story mode of Spirit Warriors is called Dragon Tale. Defeating a character in Dragon Tale opens them for use in the Z Arena mode. Dragon Tale features the main fights from all the Sagas of Dragon Ball Z, from the Saiyan Saga to the Kid Buu Saga. The fights in Dragon Tale are: *Goku or Piccolo vs Raditz *Piccolo unlocked* *Piccolo or Krillin vs Nappa *Nappa unlocked* *Goku vs Vegeta *Vegeta Unlocked* *Vegeta vs Zarbon *Zarbon Unlocked* *Gohan or Krillin vs Guldo *Vegeta vs Recoome *Recoome unlocked* *Goku vs Captain Ginyu *Captain Ginyu unlocked* *Vegeta or Gohan or Krillin vs Frieza (First and Second Forms) *Piccolo vs Frieza (Second and Third Forms) *Vegeta vs Frieza (Final Form) *Goku (Base) vs Frieza (Final Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Frieza (100% Power) *Freiza unlocked, Goku (Super Saiyan) unlocked* *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Android 19 *Android 19 unlocked* *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Android 18 *Android 18 and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) unlocked* *Piccolo (Fused with Kami) vs Cell (Imperfect) *Piccolo (Fused with Kami) unlocked* *Piccolo (Fused with Kami) vs Android 17 *Android 17 unlocked* *Goku (Full Power SSJ) vs Perfect Cell *Goku (Full Power SSJ) and Perfect Cell unlocked* *Gohan (Full Power SSJ) vs Perfect Cell *Gohan (Full Power SSJ) unlocked* *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs Perfect Cell *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) unlocked* *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs Majin Vegeta *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) and Majin Vegeta unlocked* *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs Majin Buu *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) and Majin Buu unlocked* *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs Super Buu *Gotenks and Super Buu unlocked* *Ultimate Gohan vs Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) *Ultimate Gohan unlocked* *Vegito (Super Saiyan) vs Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Vegito (Super Saiyan) unlocked* *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs Kid Buu *Kid Buu unlocked* *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs Kid Buu *Goku (Spirit Bomb item) vs Kid Buu Z Arena Z Arena is the main battle mode of Spirit Warriors. It is here were you can battle with all the characters you have earned in Dragon Tale. You can also choose a background (stage) for the battles. The following is the playable characters available in Z Arena. *Goku (Super Saiyan, Full Power SSJ, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Piccolo (Base, Fused with Kami) *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Vegeta *Zarbon (Base, Transformed) *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (All forms) *Frieza (100% Power) *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Cell (Imperfect) *Perfect Cell *Gohan (Base, Full Power SSJ, Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed, Base) *Gotenks *Ultimate Gohan *Vegito (Super Saiyan only) *Kid Buu There are two modes: Versus, were the player can battle the computer, and Team Battle, were friends can join you and help you fight the opponent's team. Reception Spirit Warriors recieved fairly good reception, with many reviewers praising the high fighter count for a GameBoy Advance game, and the consistant Battle System. The colored manga images that connect the battles were also praised. Category:Video Games Category:Zeon1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Zeon1 Category:Needs Pictures